


Unanswered Prayers

by Strugglintoast



Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child!Wild, I don't think it really is linked universe tbh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad times ahead boys, Wild's dad is a big prick, but like towards the end, there is child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: “Just once… I want the goddess to… answer my prayers… Just once.”Sometimes, prayers fall to deaf ears.





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is some child abuse. I didn't describe it graphically but still chose the T-rating in case. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was a gift for Legend's booty shorts on the Little Wild Au discord.  
> Shorts were snatched, y'all.

A tiny mass shivered in the cold waters under the moonlight as a small waterfall trickled lazily, signaling the start of winter. The temperature dropping as the moon continue to rise in the darkened sky.

It had been long hours since Wild had been in the waters. Skin that was submerged in water became wrinkly. Ever since he regressed into a child, he had been banned from doing his excessive training exercises by the other Links. It had been a constant struggle to do them behind their backs, as he was always caught. He could not relax like they told him too. It had to be some ploy; a trick to catch him in weakness.

In the days that he was not able to train, he was forced to pray and beg to the goddess for more strength. He would endure long hours of prayer, under constant vigilance that he did not fall asleep. For if he did, repercussions would be delivered and he would be scorned to bare the label of failure; unpleasing to the eyes of the goddess.

Wild was constantly reminded that Hylia never answered prayers from children with wicked hearts. Or he would get told that his dedication was insignificant in the eyes of the goddess. How could she answer the prayers of someone who could barely keep their eyes open after an intense day? To Wild’s father, it was despicable. How dare his son not have energy to dedicate to the one who gave Wild a purpose?

Wild would always flinch back when his father would tell him how he must never care for his family. It was his fault that Hylia seemed to forsake his family. His mother was sick and his sister was on the brink of death. And Wild immediately left to go pray.

For two days straight, Wild prayed.

And he prayed with all his might.

The child sacrificed all his energy into prayer. He neglected his training and knew the consequence of that action, yet he prayed. He begged for Hylia to answer his prayer and heal his mother and sister. He begged for her not to forsaken them for his own foolish mistakes.

He promised that he would take the proper measures to ensure that Hylia would receive the same dedication he demonstrated with his training.

On the second night, Wild received an answer to his prayers when his mother touched his shoulder and guided him back home slowly.

To his bed.

Gentle caresses and warm kisses were what he felt as sleep took him under.

Sleep did not last long as warmth was soon replaced by the cold morning. His father’s gruff voice commanded he awaken and quickly be on his way.

Hylia seemed to have mercy on him as his father did not give him punishment for neglecting his training when taking two days off to pray. Wild began to believe it was finally time the goddess recognized his dedication.

But it was short lived. With the sleep deprived from praying, Wild could not help but slack a bit in training. He failed to block an attack that caused him to fall back and drop his wooden weapon.

Feeling a bit dazed, he quickly shook his head and looked to his father.

A cold, distant gaze was given as he walked away, signaling for Wild to follow.

Wild had to stop his ears from drooping as he quickly picked himself up and followed his father.

\---

Cries could be heard echoing in the training grounds as Wild prayed out to the goddess. His father beating him, asking the goddess what he did to deserve such an incompetent son.

In between his cries, Wild begged to the goddess to help end this.

But it was silent.

He changed his pleas to have Hylia give him endurance.

That, too, fell on deaf ears.

Wild felt himself slipping and slowly, everything became dark and silent.

\----

Wild could not have been happier to learn that someone else was having issues with the goddess answering prayers. Princess Zelda was subjected to the same intensity of praying.

He studied her more as both children were sent off to go pray in the Spring of Power, by order of the king. It was decreed that the princess and the one chosen by the sword redeem the blessings of their predecessors and find grace in Hylia.

The ride to the spring became a bit uneventful.

During the ride, Wild could not help but notice the tired state of the princess. Despite being in regal dressing, shining in royal glory, the princess’ face did not reflect such glow. Her face was pale, blotches of red painted her cheeks and eyes were red. Her green eyes were not lively. In fact, the dark bags under her eyes could not be ignored.

She looked so somber. So sad. So much like Wild when his reflection caught his attention.

The halting of the carriage had signaled their arrival.

Quickly getting himself out, Wild extended his arm to help the princess down.

It was taken so gingerly.

Zelda’s eyes shone with life for a brief moment until they were snuffed out as she gazed towards the entrance of the spring.

Zelda led the way as Wild fell a couple paces behind her. The guards left the children to find the way themselves, as they were not permitted to follow.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda went in. Both children disappearing behind the hanging vines.

Finding their own little changing stations behind the grand pillars, both Zelda and Wild did quick work in undressing and dressing, emerging behind the pillars in pure whites.

Small, tired smiles were exchanged between them as Zelda gingerly linked her arm with Wild’s.

The water was cold, but they continued going in. Cramps were threatening to form, but neither child payed mind.

Prayers were uttered. Tears were silently falling.

Zelda would beg to Hylia to bless her and help her unlock her sleeping powers. To not let her fail but succeed just like her mother and her mother’s mother and so on and so forth. To grant her grace and endurance.

Wild tried to hold in his tears as he prayed to Hylia for him to succeed. For him to be mighty and strong like the heroes who wielded the sword before him. Pleas were given as he uttered prayers of protection for those dear to him.

Again, all was silent.

As the day gave into night and the waters began to get cold, both children began to feel their strength sapped. Zelda was on the verge of passing out. Small shivers would ripple the waters but cease suddenly as the princess went under the water.

Acting quickly, Wild dove to retrieve her.

Zelda was weak. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt the weight of her failure. She quickly stopped herself from full out crying. All was silent, except for the sniffling.

Lips blue and skin pale, both children got out from the water.

Turning one last time, Zelda and Wild looked at the goddess statue.

She had eyes but did not see their suffering.

Ears but did not hear their desperate pleas and prayer.

A mouth but no words of comfort or confirmation left those lips. 

Hands and feet but no motion to move and hug the two who suffered.

Regardless, they bowed and gave their respects as they swore to continue to pray for blessings.

Surely, Hylia would answer the prayers of Hyrule’s most dedicated disciples.

\----

Wild felt so cold. He hands were wrinkled and his body shivered. Still, prayers left his lips as teeth chattered and lips began getting a blue hue.

He was interrupted when he felt someone pluck him out of the water and warmth enveloped him once more.

It took him a couple seconds to realize that he was wrapped up in a fur cloth.

“Cub!”

Groggy eyes looked at the one who called out to him.

“Cub!”

He felt gentle caresses on his cheek.  A warm embrace.

“M-mom?”

Finally forcing the sleep out of his mind, Wild came to realize that it wasn’t his mother but Twilight.

Worry was etched on his features as his eyes were washed with relief.

“Oh, Wild!”

Another embrace was given as Wild felt he was given too much love. He shouldn’t. He failed. He should be punished for his failures.

A small sob escaped Wild as he asked, “Why?”

Confused, Twilight pulls back and stares as Wild. “Why what cub?”

“Why are you loving me? Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad? No! I would never. Wh-”

“Time, Hyrule, and Four are injured, Twi! I… I failed in securing a blessing of protection for us all!”

Wild began to shake as tears began to bunch at the brim “Please! Let me continue to pray! I-” he started to cry as the dam broke

Twi’s heart broke in two as he held the distressed child.

Wild miserably failed in stopping his full on sobs. “B-big br-broth...er, why w-won’t th-the g-godde-es answer m-me? A-am I… not… good en-ough?”

He clung to Twilight’s cloak as he tried to breath in mouthfuls of air. He was getting tired. Exhaustion seeped into his bones as sleep began to drag him down.

“Just once… I want the goddess to… answer my prayers… Just once.”

And he fell asleep. Small hand lost its grip, but strong arms hugged the small body close.

All was silent.

All was calm.

The cries of the young boy fell not on the ears of the goddess, but on a mortal. A simple Hylian who would fight the world to make it safe for his beloved cub.


End file.
